Thunderstar's Echo/Chapter 5
Detailed plot summary :Back at camp, Violet Dawn is surprised to learn that monsters can die. Thunderstar, Lightning Tail, and the gray queen are sitting outside their den, talking about the new discovery. The deputy questions what they'll do with this information now, and if they need to move camp. Thunderstar pauses, replying that there's no other good camp places in their territory. The ginger leader decides to go back to where he dogs live and learn more about them. Lightning Tail questions what good that will do, but the other tom says it's better than doing nothing. Violet Dawn isn't happy with the idea, but Thunderstar stubbornly insists it's necessary. :The deputy insists on coming with him, but he hesitates, wanting ThunderClan to be well looked after. Selfishly, he wants Lightning Tail to stay and look after Violet Dawn, who is close to kitting. However, the deputy makes a convincing case that Violet Dawn will be safe under Cloud Spots care, and Owl Eyes can look after ThunderClan. His mate reassures that she'll be fine, and would rather him have a companion. Thunderstar agrees and leaps onto Highrock, calling the Clan together. He tells them that he and Lightning Tail are leaving for a few days to find where the dogs are. The leader announces that Violet Dawn will be in charge, with Owl Eyes acting as her deputy. As Thunderstar jumps down, the cats of ThunderClan wish them good luck. :The next day, they leave camp and walk towards Carrionplace. Thunderstar reflects that the sun is shining, and it's a good day for walking. Lightning Tail sniffs the air, and both cats pick up the scent of dogs and a lot of blood. They investigate and find an abandoned camp with the remains of several nests scattered around. Lightning Tail says he hopes they all got away, but Thunderstar points out a body at the edge of the clearing. They walk over to the deceased rogue, shuddering at the way she died. The two cats stay to bury the brown she-cat and give her a proper farewell. They finish by sunhigh, and Thunderstar wonders how they can stop the dogs from doing this again. :As the shadows grow longer, Thunderstar and his deputy then continue to the area of dead monsters. From where they crouch, they can see dogs prowling around them. Thunderstar notices how big they are, with their strong muscles flexing. The dogs are called back in by Twolegs, who drag two of the creatures back into their dwelling. Thunderstar and Lightning Tail go down to investigate, and find a large opening in the fence where the dogs get out into the forest. They decide to try and cover it, trying first with stones, but are unable to gather enough of them. Next, the pair attempt to use brambles, and gather some in the surrounding area. As they drag the tendrils back, however, the dogs are let back out. Thunderstar drops his brambles, yowling that they need to run. Characters Major }} Minor *Lightning Tail *Beech Tail *Patch Pelt *Cloud Spots *Owl Eyes }} Mentioned *Snail Shell }} Notes and references Category:Thunderstar's Echo Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas